La Reina del Baile
by Griffinn
Summary: Ayer hubo una fiesta de disfraces en Hogwarts. Y ahora, es el momento de elegir a los reyes del baile, tras un análisis por parte de Dumbledore de los mejores disfraces de la noche.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverse me pertenece_

 _Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _Escogí el reto "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" y me tocó Tracey Davis y Mariposa._

Era primera hora de la mañana en el Gran Comedor cuando todo Hogwarts se encontraba desayunando. Había caras de cansancio y más de alguna resaca en los alumnos de séptimo y en cierto profesor de Pociones. Y no era para menos. El día anterior fue Halloween y se decidió hacer un baile de disfraces en el Gran Comedor.

Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore se levantó para hablar a sus alumnos.

—Buenos días. Como ya sabrán, ayer fue la fiesta de disfraces. Debido al abrupto final, no pudimos conocer al rey y a la reina del baile, así que anunciaré hoy a los ganadores. En primer lugar, la Casa Hufflepuff. He de comunicar que esta Casa fue la que mejor actuó anoche. Para mi gusto, demasiado sosos, pero es lo que hay. Ningún traje de enfermera sexy o funcionaria sexy del Ministerio. Cabe destacar el disfraz de niño rata de Zacharias Smith y el de Sailor Moon de Hannah Abbott.

Algunos miraron a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde Smith se ocultaba la cara, porque él en realidad iba disfrazado de gamer, pero tanto criticar los disfraces de los demás hizo que su disfraz fuese rebautizado como el de "niño rata", mientras que Hannah Abbott todavía llevaba los moños de su disfraz de Sailor Moon.

«A continuación, la Casa Ravenclaw, que se soltó un poco la melena, aunque la combinación de intelectuales con lo sexy no fue muy acertada, a mi parecer. Destacan Cho Chang, como Marie Curie sexy y Lisa Turpin, como Albert Einstein… sexy.»

Esta vez las miradas se centraron en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Cho Chang parecía haber escogido como opción para su disfraz la de Marie Curie afectada por el radio, de modo que se había afeitado partes de la cabeza. Aun así y con todo seguía estando buena, la jodía. Lisa Turpin llevaba un mostacho blanco todavía en la cara, nadie sabía si porque se había olvidado de quitárselo o porque realmente le gustaba llevarlo.

«Seguidamente tenemos a la Casa Gryffindor, que para mí fue la mejor Casa de todas anoche. Y no lo digo por favoritismos, qué va… ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Jejeje. ¿No? ¿Nadie se ríe? Vale. Destacan la señorita Hermione Granger disfrazada de Pamela Anderson y Harry Potter como Lord Voldemort»

Los susodichos eran un auténtico cuadro. Hermione tenía todavía cabellos rubios entre su mata de pelo castaño, así como sus pechos eran dos enormes balones que, al parecer, no había logrado reducir aún. Media Casa Gryffindor los miraba descaradamente. Harry Potter, por su parte, se había afeitado la cabeza y blanqueado la piel. Todavía llevaba lentillas de color rojo sangre, de modo que muchos se asustaban al verle y le pedían que no les matasen.

«Y por último, la Casa Slytherin, que de las cuatro Casas fue la que más carne enseñó. En serio, eran todo minivestidos o, directamente, no había disfraz alguno, como la señorita Parkinson, que se disfrazó de Venus de Milo. También tenemos al señor Draco Malfoy, con su disfraz de Lucius Malfoy.»

La mesa de Slytherin parecía que no había abandonado el Gran Comedor tras la fiesta, ya que muchos iban semidesnudos. Pansy iba con una simple sábana cubriéndole los bajos, así como todavía no se había recuperado del hechizo quita-brazos. Draco Malfoy, por su parte, se había alargado el pelo rubio y llevaba un bastón con cabeza de serpiente. Su cara de superioridad ya le venía de serie.

Dumbledore echó un último vistazo a sus alumnos, con una cara entre apenado y asqueado.

«Los ganadores son: Justin Finch-Fletchley con su disfraz de elfo doméstico y Tracey Davis con su disfraz de mariposa putilla»

El Gran Comedor prorrumpió en aplausos. Justin se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Se había puesto unas orejas verdes alargadas y una túnica marrón. Caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores.

—Gracias, pero voy de Yoda.

—¿De quién, perdona? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—De Yoda. El Maestro Jedi.

—No estoy familiarizado con su obra. Toma tu corona, _pesao_. ¿Dónde está la señorita Davis?

De repente, una sombra cruzó uno de los ventanales del Gran Comedor.

—Por ahí va —señaló Justin.

—Oh. ¿Y por qué está ahí?

La profesora McGonagall carraspeó.

—Es lo que llevo intentando decirte desde ayer, Albus. Alguien ha hechizado a la señorita Davis y se cree una mariposa de verdad. Una mariposa putilla de verdad, ya que va libando con libidinosamente las flores de los terrenos. Es indecoroso, Dumbledore.

—Tienes razón, Minerva, debo devolver a la señorita Davis a su estado original. Y me encanta tu disfraz de Xena, la princesa guerrera.

Minerva sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Iba vestida de guerrera, con un sostén hecho de placas de acero. Se levantó y dio una voltereta en el aire mientras pronunciaba un grito.

«Bueno, pues ya está bien por hoy, voy a ver a la señorita Davis. Podéis marcharos»

Los alumnos se fueron yendo. En la mesa de Slytherin, dos chicas hablaban.

—¿El hechizo durará un poco más? —preguntó Millicent Bullstrode.

—Sí. Será difícil que Dumbledore pueda ayudarla.

—Genial. Davis se lo merece. Gracias, Pansy.

—De nada, Millicent. Me gusta tu disfraz de cerdita Peggy.


End file.
